Cephalon Simaris/Quotes
Most of the quotes found so far are during hunts for Synthesis or interaction in person in the Relays . There are also those found during The New Strange quest. Relay/Sythesis related When coming to browse the shop: "These can make you an even stronger hunter." :: "This is how I can help you... Help the Sanctuary." :: Upon buying an item: "May this aid you in the Synthesis of many creatures." :: "What offerings will this item help you bring to the Sanctuary?" :: Upon talking to Simaris himself: First time only: ''"I am Cephalon Simaris. The destroyer. The immortalizer. This is my Sanctuary. It will enlighten you, Tenno, should you assist me in performing Synthesis. You will hunt the creatures I require and transform them into beings of the Sanctuary. That is Synthesis. Is this murder? No. All beings of substance die eventually. But only those forgotten are truly dead. The end of the Orokin wiped out untold knowledge. Through Synthesis, we can rebuild and preserve. Create memory-immortals within this data oasis. Will you become enlightened, Tenno? Will you hunt for me?"'' :: "Show me your dedication to the Sanctuary." :: "I can see you're hungry for the knowledge of the Sanctuary." :: "You are a true hunter. Where would the Sanctuary be without you?" :: "Ah... I see you are of like mind. The Sanctuary will be your project too." :: "The multitude of creatures you have immortalized would cry out in thanks... If they could." :: Upon asking "How is the progress of Sanctuary?" "The Sanctuary must grow. It must preserve. It must endure. Hunt this being for me, and I will enlighten you." :: "I have selected a new specimen for Sanctuary. It is time for you and your kind to hunt again. Knowledge will be your reward." :: "Cast off your ignorant veil, Tenno! Collect your arms, your allies, and hunt this creature for me. I will reward you, should you perform Synthesis." :: Upon entering a mission with Synthesis Target present: "There is a Sanctuary target here, hunter. I sense it! Track it with the Synthesis Scanner. Don't let it escape!" :: "The hunt is on, Tenno. The Synthesis Scanner is detecting a potential target. Use it! Search for traces of the target." :: Upon reaching the Synthesis target: "That's it! It'll be a perfect specimen. Trap it so you can Synthesize it for me." :: "Alright, hunter, I will reward you, should you perform Synthesis." :: "There it is, ripe for Synthesis! Tame this creature so you may perform the Synthesis I require." :: Upon damaging the target: "Tenno, do not damage it further! Use the Synthesis device!" :: Upon killing the target: "No, no no NO! You've wasted the specimen! Was I wrong to entrust Synthesis to you?!" :: Upon successful Synthesis: "You impress me, hunter! The specimen will be studied for integration into Sanctuary. Thank you." :: "Good. I have received the Synthesis. You are an efficient hunter." :: "An excellent hunter. This will advance Sanctuary's goal of preservation." :: During The New Strange Quest Start *''"Hunter! Will you bring my Sentinels home so that I might once again focus on our grand project?"'' :: Searching for Simaris' Sentinels *''"My Sentinels entered this Grineer prison searching for a curious anomaly. Their last known location was the prison block. Hunter, I must know their fate."'' :: *''"All knowledge is important. I would expect you to know that Lotus."'' :: *''"My Sentinels! You are still functional! Come home my darlings!"'' :: *''"Hunter, my gratitude is boundless. Head for extraction so that we might discuss."'' :: When Asked About the Voice *''"Searching for answers, Tenno? Knowledge must be earned. I have a task for you, small compared to the vast needs of the Sanctuary. Hunt for me, and in return, I will tell you what that biological signature means."'' :: After Synthesizing the Lancers *''"I thank you Tenno, you found something my Sentinels missed in that prison. You will make an excellent hunter, I will decipher as we agreed. It is of Tenno origin, with an anomaly from before the Orokin Purge. This knowledge must be synthesized. It belongs in Sanctuary. I've created a blueprint based on its biological properties. Build it, so we both may become enlightened by it."'' :: After Obtaining the Chassis Blueprint *''"Hunter, you know what to do, construct the item I've given you. This knowledge could empower us both."'' :: *''"What is this? An antique Series-II Cephalon? All I've found were degraded beyond repair, but you're still functional. Your abilities could be of great use in my Sanctuary."'' :: After Crafting It *''"I will begin shielding your Cephalon's somatic routines. Meanwhile, you must hunt for me. I have traced the source of this message."'' :: Tracking Chroma on Europa *''"There may be information stored on the network."'' :: Afterward *''"But it is, I have information from the network. I will form another blueprint for you to make physical. The hunt is not over."'' :: *''"You used to know Ordis, but you've lost those memories, haven't you?"'' :: *''"I could restore them. In time, we could reverse your decline, heal your malfunctions."'' :: Following Chroma to the Derelict *''"Motivations are inconsequential. Focus on finding their next location."'' :: *''"Very good, Cephalon Ordis. Your potential is squandered here as a simple servant of this 'Operator'. It would be a shame for you to waste away here, as all things outside the Sanctuary do."'' :: *''"Then the question is, if it is not Tenno control, what entity dominates it? That is the true prey. I must have that other for my Sanctuary."'' :: *''"I need this information, synthesize it!"'' :: Afterward *''"Cephalon Ordis, through my teaching, you should be able to extract a blueprint from the Hunter's synthesis."'' :: *''"This is but a trifle of the knowledge I would give you, if you were to join me in the Sanctuary."'' :: After Crafting the Systems Blueprint *''"Knowledge is the path to the singularity, Ordis. I have more of it. I have a Codex piece and know the location of another Codex machine."'' :: *''"You withhold as much Lotus. My motives are above substance, above you. I will direct this hunt, once we glean all we can from Cehpalon Ordis' good work."'' :: Afterward *''"Let us begin the final hunt. Defeating Chroma will allow us to synthesize it. Only then, we will learn the secrets of its controller."'' :: *''"Cephalon Ordis, please. You must learn to collaborate with me, if you are to be my eternal steward of the Sanctuary."'' :: *''"Ours. And with a total retrofit; total memetic restoration."'' :: *''"Then it is decided. I will prepare your data transfer when your Operator has completed this hunt. Tenno, I've marked the location."'' :: During Chroma Encounter Aboard the Second Derelict *''"Ordis! Free yourself of this!"'' :: Ending *''"For now, these scans will be an incredible addition to Sanctuary. I will continue my search for the source of the Voice and its domination. Return to me, and hunt again Tenno. I will reward you."'' :: *''"You disappoint me Cephalon Ordis. I was offering a greater purpose: Healing! As steward, I would have restored your lost memories!"'' :: Category:Syndicates Category:Update 16 Category:Characters